Falling Stars
by Siyango
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang meet a new person. Is this person friend or foe? Please R&R.
1. The Mysterious Figure

Falling Stars  
By Siyango  
*~*~*~*Chapter 1: The Mysterious Figure*~*~*~*  
"Shippo, Shippo, Shippo where are you?" called Kagome  
"Oh give it up!" yelled Inuyasha, "He'll find his way back, he always does."  
Kagome knew he was right. She nodded and started to walk back to camp with Inuyasha. Even as she was walking, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. She tried to ignore it, but it was no use. "This is silly," she thought, "there's nothing wrong." That didn't work either.  
They were almost to camp when Inuyasha stopped suddenly. He started to sniff at the air. "What is this?" he thought, "I swear I smell demon." He didn't tell Kagome though, he didn't want to alarm her. He was now looking around wildly as if expecting something. Kagome noticed and stopped, too. She started to look around.  
The bushes started to rustle to Inuyasha's right. Inuyasha eyed the bushes for a few seconds. He tried to decide whether or not to attack the them. He hesitated for a few more seconds then walked over to the bushes. As he approached the bushes, they stopped rustling. Inuyasha peered into the bushes and saw two purple eyes looking up at him.  
"Show yourself, now!" screamed Inuyasha. This made Kagome jump and look at Inuyasha. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Inuyasha said as the purple-eyed figure darted off. Inuyasha chased after the figure as Kagome chased behind him bewildered as to what they were doing.  
"Inuyasha, where do you think you're going?" Kagome yelled after Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Get back here! Damn it, oh where is he?" She finally spotted Inuyasha, but couldn't catch up to him. "I'm probably gonna regret this, but oh well," she thought to herself. "SIT BOY!" she screamed.  
Inuyasha fell face first to the ground. He looked up just in time to see the figure he was chasing dart off somewhere into the forest. Inuyasha moaned, he hadn't been able to catch the figure. He got up about a minute of thinking about the figure. When he stood up Kagome came running up to Inuyasha.  
"What were you chasing, Inuyasha, I have a right to know," demanded Kagome.  
"I'm not sure what I was chasing, it smelled like a demon," replied Inuyasha. "One more thing. Why did you stop me?!"  
"Um... uh... I stopped you because I didn't know what you were up to, and I um... I was worried," said Kagome blushing like mad.  
They headed off toward camp again. Kagome was still worried about Shippo. She didn't say anything about it, though. She didn't want to get Inuyasha steamed off. Kagome was starting to regret letting Shippo wander in the woods. He promised he would be careful.  
Kagome's feet were starting to hurt from all of her walking and running around today. She didn't feel well either. She was about to stop when Inuyasha started to speed up. "Not again." she thought as she once again chased after Inuyasha. It took Kagome to realize where they were going. She soon recognized this part of the forest. They were going back to camp. 


	2. Shards of Fate

*~*~*~*Chapter 2: Shards of Fate*~*~*~*  
Inuyasha went back to a steady pace after about two minutes of running. Kagome was very relieved for this. There were only a few more yards to go to get to camp. They hurried up to get there. About a yard away Inuyasha started to walk at a tiptoe. Kagome did the same although she did not know why Inuyasha was doing this.  
When they got to the tents, they sat down. Kagome was so happy to sit, that she gave a sigh of relief. She saw Sango walking up to them and waved. Sango had gone to look for Shippo, too. As soon as Sango reached them and sat with them, they Miroku walking up to the camp. He too was looking for Shippo. He came and sat with the rest of them.  
"Any luck?" Kagome asked the two. Both shook their heads.  
"No, all I found were bugs and a lake," replied Sango.  
"Nope, none at all," said Miroku. "How about you?"  
"No, we didn't, but..." started Kagome, but was cut off by Inuyasha.  
"Obviously we didn't, if we did, Shippo would be here," snapped Inuyasha. He seemed real mad so they dropped the subject.  
They sat there for a few more minutes then started a fire. Kagome and Sango went to get more firewood and water, in case of emergency. When they returned, they saw Inuyasha had left. They figured he had gone to get food for dinner. Miroku was tending the fire. Kagome and Sango sat down in front of the fire as Miroku started to poke at it with a stick.  
About fifteen minutes later, Inuyasha returned with what looked like a wild pig. They cooked it over the fire for about an hour. It was now about nine 'o' clock said Kagome as she looked at her watch after the pig was done. They sat down to eat their supper and thanked Inuyasha for getting the pig. After dinner, Inuyasha mentioned the figure he chased earlier.  
"So that's what we were chasing?" questioned Kagome. "Do you know who or what it was?"  
"No, I don't know who it was, but it smelled like a demon," replied Inuyasha as they all looked at him in shock.  
"So, you're saying you chased what you thought was a demon deep into the forest and almost caught it, but Kagome said, well, you know, and made you lose it." said Miroku as Inuyasha cast Kagome a dark look.  
"I don't think it was an it, I think it was a female," Inuyasha said. Miroku had a hopeful look on his face. Kagome and Sango saw this and started to slap Miroku.  
After about an hour of talking, they went into their tents. Sango and Kagome talked for a while before Sango fell asleep. Kagome couldn't fall asleep, though. She was too worried about Shippo. She left the tent and sat by the dim fire. Apparently Inuyasha couldn't sleep either, because he had left his tent. Kagome and Inuyasha talked till morning.  
Kagome and Inuyasha woke everyone up at dawn. No one was very happy for this. Kagome had a heck of a time waking Sango, and Inuyasha had to dump cold water on Miroku. Miroku yelled at Inuyasha for this. Inuyasha hit Miroku.  
"Why did you wake us up so early?" asked Sango rubbing her eyes as she got out of her tent.  
"'Cause we need to look for Shippo," said Kagome.  
They split up. Sango went with Kilala. Miroku went with himself. Inuyasha tried to go off on his own, but Kagome caught him before he could leave. Kagome got sort of pissed at him for this. She was about to complain to him but stopped suddenly. Inuyasha looked at her puzzled.  
"I sense a lot Shikon Jewel Shards," said Kagome. "Over there." Kagome pointed deeper into the forest.  
Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha ran to where Kagome said the shards were. They came to a small clearing and stopped. Kagome climbed off his back. There was a young, female teenager standing there, as if waiting for them.  
"YOU, it's you who I was chasing!" exclaimed Inuyasha. 


	3. The Mysterious Figure’s Identity

*~*~*~*Chapter 3: The Mysterious Figure's Identity*~*~*~*  
Inuyasha and Kagome could hardly see her. She was shrouded in shadows. Her purple eyes were staring at them. There was a grin on her face. They couldn't make out what she was wearing.  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered in fright. "Inuyasha, she has like one fourth of the jewel, but she's not using them."  
"WHAT?!" shouted Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha got into his ready stance. He was getting ready to fight. The girl didn't move at all. She just stood there, smiling. She wasn't in any kind of stance or anything.  
"I don't want to fight, Inuyasha," the girl said, stepping out of the shadows.  
The girl had long, flowing, silver hair, and purple eyes. She had Timber Wolf ears and tail. Her nails looked sharp. The necklace she wore had a strange symbol on it. Her T-shirt and shorts were black. The shirt had black fringes at the end of the sleeves and at the bottom of it. Her shorts had black fringe at the bottom of the leg holes. She wore no shoes at all.  
"How do you know my name?" asked Inuyasha fiercely.  
"I have my ways," said the girl as she took one step towards Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha took out his sword, the Tetsuseiga. He was still ready to fight. The girl did not take out a weapon. She just stopped and looked at the sword. She sat down.  
"What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha, who seemed thoroughly pissed off. "Get up and fight you stupid girl!"  
"I wish not to fight," said the girl. "I don't want to have to hurt you."  
"You, hurt me? That's just funny," said Inuyasha, laughing heartily.  
"Inuyasha, I wouldn't joke about this, she does have one fourth of the jewel, remember?" said Kagome.  
"So, you said she wasn't using them," said Inuyasha, very annoyed.  
"Yes, you are right, I'm not using the shards, but, I'm still very strong," said the girl as she stood up.  
Inuyasha put away the Tetsuseiga, but continued to eye the girl warily. He still didn't trust her much. He started to walk back to camp. He motioned for Kagome and the girl to follow him. Both girls did, although Kagome hesitated.  
In a matter of minutes they were at the camp. It was still early in the day, but Inuyasha and Kagome went to get the others. They left the new girl there. In about five minutes, Kagome returned with Sango, and Inuyasha returned with Miroku. The girl was still where they left her. They sat down with her.  
"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha, quite rudely.  
"Is that anyway to talk to a lady?" snapped Miroku. Inuyasha glared at him.  
"Well, let's see," said the girl. "My name is Siyango, and I'm a wolf demon."  
"A what?!" shouted Inuyasha. "No wonder you are here, you've been sent by Koga to destroy us. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." Inuyasha took out Tetsuseiga, and everyone else stood up.  
"I was not sent by Koga, but I do know him." said Siyango. "I wish not to destroy you, but to become a friend. I could be of great help." Inuyasha snorted when she said this.  
"I already know all your names, you're Miroku, the monk. You're Sango, the demon exterminator. You're Kagome, the reincarnation of the priestess, Kikyo. You're Inuyasha, the half dog demon, half human." said Siyango. All of them were very surprised she knew who they were. "Oh yeah, I know where Shippo is, I was taking care of him, he's in my cave, not far from here. Come on, let's go get him."  
Siyango stood up and started walking away. The others stood up and followed her. They wondered what had happened to Shippo, and if he was OK. After about ten minutes of walking, they reached a dark cave. Siyango walked right in, but the others hesitated.  
"SIYANGO!" exclaimed Shippo as Siyango walked in  
The others walked in and saw this. Siyango was hugging Shippo tightly. Shippo was doing the same to Siyango. All of them were relieved to see Shippo was OK. They started to look around the cave.  
The cave wasn't very well lit. A dim fire burnt in the middle of the cave. There were weird markings all over the wall. There was a pile of animal skins in the back of the cave. The pile was nice and fluffy. They figured Shippo must have slept there while here.  
"What happened to him?" asked Kagome.  
"He was bitten, by some kind of demon," replied Siyango. "With my knowledge of herbs and medicines, I was able to heal him. Please, have a seat."  
That must have been good enough for the others. They sat down. Siyango brought out wooden bowls for them. Then she brought out a cauldron of soup, and ladled soup into the bowls. They all ate and said nothing. 


	4. Inuyasha's Dream

*~*~*~*Chapter 4: Inuyasha's Dream*~*~*~*  
They ate for an hour. After dinner, Siyango tucked Shippo in the pile of furs. It was his bed time. When Siyango was done, they talked.  
"So, what attacked Shippo?" asked Inuyasha.  
"I told you, it was a demon that attacked Shippo," said Siyango.  
"What kind of demon?" demanded Inuyasha.  
"I'm not sure, I found him laying on the ground. He wasn't moving, so I went over to him. As soon as I got to him, I smelled another demon. He was unconscious and covered in blood. I picked him up and carried him here. When I observed him, there was poison in his blood. I don't know what kind of demon it was, all I know is that the demon probably had poison in its fangs, or claws, or maybe both. Shippo doesn't remember how it attacked him. I mean, if it attacked him with like, fangs, claws, or something other. Well, you know what I mean," said Siyango slowly so they would understand.  
They all looked at her weirdly. They looked at her as if she attacked Shippo. She sensed their suspicion, but ignored it. They all stayed quite. There was a long moment of silence.  
It was late by the time the fire went out. Siyango said it was all right if they all stayed for the night. She got a lot more skins and placed two piles of them at separate ends of the cave. Inuyasha and Miroku went to one of the piles to sleep. Kagome and Sango went to the other pile and laid down. Siyango laid down on the pile that Shippo was laying on.  
Inuyasha couldn't sleep again. He sat up against the wall, looking at the others sleep. He had a weary feeling inside him. "There's something wrong about this," Inuyasha thought. "There's something wrong about how all of this is going."  
Inuyasha just realized how tired he was. He shut his eyes. He soon nodded off into a deep sleep. He had a strange dream.  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome. "Come on! We have to go!"  
"What, oh, ok," said Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha and Kagome got up and walked out of a shrine. Inuyasha looked around confused. He could have sworn they were in a cave before.  
"Where are we," asked Inuyasha, sort of dazed.  
"Don't be stupid," snapped Kagome. "You know where we are! We're by my shrine!"  
"What year is it?"  
"You're being stupid, you know its the year 2003!"  
"How did I get here?"  
"You are so stupid! You were born here!"  
"What? No, I was born... What the heck is that?!?!" shouted Inuyasha.  
"That's a car you idiot!! Get out off the middle of the toad, you're going to get hit!!!!!!!" shouted Kagome as Inuyasha leapt out of the middle of the road.  
"Sheese! what's wrong with Kagome?" thought Inuyasha. "Why the hell does she seem all pissed off!"  
Inuyasha and Kagome were walking down the sidewalk, Kagome in front. Inuyasha was about to tap her on the shoulder when she whipped around and faced Inuyasha. There was only one problem, though. The Kagome that turned around, was not Kagome. It was Naraku. Inuyasha went to grab the Tetsuseiga, but it wasn't there. Inuyasha looked down, he was in a modern Japan school uniform, and was in his human form. Inuyasha's black hair was flying around as he looked all over the place, wondering what was going on.  
"Come Inuyasha, come get your sword," said Naraku, holding out the Tetsuseiga. "What, can't you reach?"  
"Why you..." said Inuyasha, not able to finish what he was going to say. Naraku stabbed Inuyasha in the chest with the Tetsuseiga. Naraku twirled the sword while it was inside Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha cried out in pain. Naraku smiled to hear this. Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding white light. In the middle of the light, there was a girl. She had on a black T-shirt with fringe. Her shorts were the same. She had long silver hair, and timber wolf ears and tail. Her eyes were purple. Her feet were bare.  
Both Naraku and Inuyasha looked at the blinding light. They shielded their eyes, so they could see.  
"Siyango?" choked Inuyasha, blood coming out of his mouth. "Siyango..."  
"Yes, Inuyasha, it's me," said Siyango calm and soft.  
Siyango took out a silver ball. She held it tightly. Naraku looked at her as if she was crazy, trying to fight him with a silver ball. Naraku let go of the Tetsuseiga, and looked at Siyango. Siyango threw her with the silver ball back. She threw it at Naraku, and silver metal blades came out of the side of the ball. The ball latched to Naraku's head. Naraku looked simply amazed, with the silver ball stuck to his head. He tried to remove it as Siyango jumped down and picked up Inuyasha. She jumped away from Naraku, with Inuyasha in her arms. Siyango placed down Inuyasha, then faced Naraku. The Silver ball exploded, still attached to Naraku's head. Siyango lifted her arm, hand open. The silver ball flew from the explosion, and into Siyango's hand.  
Siyango looked at Inuyasha, putting her silver ball away. She looked at his amber eyes. Inuyasha looked into her purple eyes.  
"Siyango... you saved me... thanks," said Inuyasha. "I'm still gonna die, your efforts were wasted..."  
"You will not die," said Siyango, getting out what looked like medicine and bandages. "I shall fix you."  
Siyango looked at Inuyasha's wounds. She sighed as she removed his shirt to mend his wounds. She put crushed herbs on the to heal them faster. The herbs made the wounds burn a little. Siyango told Inuyasha to drink some stuff. Inuyasha drank it, even though it tasted terrible. The drink made a tingling feeling in Inuyasha. Siyango wrapped his chest in cloth bandages.  
Siyango finally finished. She pat Inuyasha on the head. Inuyasha kept gazing into Siyango's purple eyes. She had saved his life, he was amazed.  
"Inuyasha, you are healed," said Siyango as she sat down. "You shall live to see another day."  
"Thank you, Siyango," said Inuyasha, laying on the pavement. He was still dazed. He lifted his hand, and put it on Siyango's shoulder. Siyango put her hand on his, and nodded. She stood up and walked off. Inuyasha wondered what she was doing. Inuyasha never found out.  
Inuyasha suddenly woke up. He was in a cold sweat. He looked over at Siyango. She was still sleeping, Shippo curled up next to her on one side, and a Timber Wolf pup on the other. Her long silver hair was shimmering as the flames of the dim fire flickered. Inuyasha looked at the wolf pup curiously.  
"Where did that wolf come from?" Inuyasha asked himself in his thoughts.  
Inuyasha shrugged and looked over at Kagome. Kagome was sleeping soundly. Kagome sighed slightly in her sleep, and rolled over. Inuyasha wondered what she was dreaming about. Inuyasha sighed, and looked back at Siyango. He wondered what she was dreaming, too.  
Inuyasha fell back asleep. He had another dream. It wasn't important, just about him picking flowers in a field. He didn't wake until morning. 


	5. Friend or Foe

*~*~*~*Chapter 5 Friend Or Foe*~*~*~*  
  
Siyango woke before dawn. She saw the wolf pup next to her as she sat up. She  
  
picked it up and placed it on her lap. She stroked its fur, and scratched behind its ears.  
  
"Good morning Moji," Siyango said as the wolf pup lifted up its head and yawned,  
  
waking up after its night's rest.  
  
"G'mornin' Si," Moji said as he stretched and looked around the cave. He noticed  
  
the others as he had when he had walked into the cave in the middle of the night. "Hey Si,  
  
what are they doing here?"  
  
"Them? You know how I was taking care of the little fox? Well, these are his  
  
friends," Siyango told him as she stroked his vibrant silver fur. Siyango quickly glanced at  
  
Moji's paw, and picked it up. She looked at his fur enveloped face, and saw a small  
  
grimace. Siyango looked worried. "Moji, what happened to your paw?"  
  
"Er... Whatcha mean?" asked Moji as Siyango gave him a stern stare. "OK, OK,  
  
I'll tell ya. I got attacked by a demon, that's why I was home so late. Please don't get  
  
mad at me."  
  
"Moji, why would I be mad at you? What did the demon look like?"  
  
"Er... The demon was big, and vicious looking. It was covered in fur, and its eyes  
  
glowed a vibrant red."  
  
Siyango nodded and placed Moji gently on the floor of the cave. She walked over  
  
to a cupboard, and took out a herbs, a mortar, and a pestle. Siyango started to crush the  
  
herbs with the pestle in the mortar, and adding liquids and more herbs. Moji looked as she  
  
mixed up the herbs expertly.  
  
Siyango applied the mixture to Moji's paw, and wrapped it in a soft cloth bandage.   
  
Moji cringed as the herbs were applied, for they stung a little on the wound.  
  
Inuyasha awoke shortly after Moji's paw was done. He looked about the cave,  
  
seeing the wolf pup he had seen earlier laying on the pile of furs where Siyango had once  
  
slept. His gaze was transfixed on the wolf pup, until he heard Siyango call out to him.  
  
"Mornin' Inuyasha, did you sleep well?" Siyango asked in a cheerful voice.  
  
Inuyasha kinda looked at her oddly and yawned, but then spoke. "Er, ya, I slept  
  
well, and mornin, er, whatever it is..."  
  
Siyango shrugged, and started to add wood to the coals of the once vibrant fire.   
  
The fire spluttered to life after a few minutes with the wood carefully placed on the coals.   
  
Siyango started to cook something over the fire.  
  
'What are you makin' over there?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Me? I'm making some food for the morning meal," Siyango replied looking at  
  
the fire.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask, what is that wolf pup doing over there," Inuyasha said,  
  
nodding to Moji.  
  
"That's Moji, found him right after he was born, badly hurt, couldn't just leave him  
  
there to rot," Siyango said fastly, as she mixed something over the fire.  
  
Kagome and the others woke up to the smell of the food. Siyango greeted them  
  
each as they woke up. Miroku was the last to awake by Inuyasha shaking him awake.  
  
Siyango served them each some food when Miroku had finally been awaken.   
  
Siyango did not eat, Inuyasha noted. The rest ate hurriedly, as to continue on their  
  
adventure.  
  
When they finished, they all jumped up, and headed for the cave exit, Siyango was  
  
standing in their way.  
  
"Siyango! Move your ass," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Guys, and girls, please wait, I want to ask you something," Siyango said  
  
hurriedly.  
  
"Well, ask and then get the hell out of our way," Inuyasha said, clutching the  
  
Tetsuseiga.  
  
Siyango saw that Inuyasha was clutching his sword, getting ready to use it if he  
  
had to.  
  
"I...I want to come with you on your travels, please allow me to accompany you,"  
  
Siyango said hopefully.  
  
"What?! Why should we allow you to come with us?!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't be rude, I mean, she let us stay in her cave and fed us," Kagome  
  
scolded Inuyasha. "If she wants to come, we should let her!"  
  
"Why? So she can steal our our jewel shards? I don't think so, not one bit! I've  
  
seen what she can do, believe me. I even bet she stole most of the shit in this cave! She  
  
probably stole the damn cave too," Inuyasha ranted loudly.  
  
"I did not steal my belongings, except what was from my fallen enemies that I  
  
thought was interesting, or I needed. And I did not steal my cave here, it used to belong  
  
to my parents," Siyango said  
  
Oh, OK then, where are you parents?"  
  
"They are dead..."  
  
"Hmph...Probably stole their lives too."  
  
"Inuyasha, what has gotten into you," Kagome shouted at Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, don't you think that it is kind of suspicious that she wants to come with us,  
  
when we just met, and that she knows everything about us, and we still don't know a  
  
damn thing about her? I mean, come on, she didn't even eat this morning, now that is  
  
suspicious!" Inuyasha finished.  
  
Now it was Shippo's turn to speak out.  
  
"Si never eats in the morning..." Shippo rang out.  
  
"What the hell is a Si?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Si is short for Siyango, so Siyango is Si, got it?" Shippo said, looking at  
  
Inuyasha, for Inuyasha was obviously the only one who didn't get what Shippo had meant  
  
by Si.  
  
Siyango had not spoken for a while.  
  
"So, you want to know about me? Fine, I'll tell you. I'll start from the beginning,  
  
that way you will get the whole story," Siyango said as everyone stared at her for  
  
suddenly speaking out. 


	6. Siyango's Story

*~*~*~*Chapter 6: Siyango's Story*~*~*~*  
  
They all sat around the fire, sipping tea that Siyango had made, except Inuyasha, he did not want to drink anything Siyango made, he did not trust her. Everyone noticed this, but still drank the tea.  
"Well, you want to know my story, I will tell you," said Siyango, looking over at the others in the cave.  
"Well, get on with it, I don't have all the time in the world," Inuyasha said loud and sharp, crossing his arms over his chest, and glaring at Siyango.  
"I will, just be patient, and quiet so I can start," Siyango said as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She gave him that "Stop it or I'll say SIT" look. Inuyasha stopped, and Siyango started.  
"Well, It all started when I was born, well, obviously. Anyways...I was born in a far off region, far away from here. My mother's name was Akai, and my father's name was Kuro. We were in an abandoned den, made by some other demon. My mother and father were proud of their new daughter. They loved her more than life itself.  
"My mom died about a week after I was born, so I never knew here. She died because she fell ill to some weird poison. My dad didn't know anything about herbs, so he couldn't do anything. He didn't know anyone who could help either...So he had to let her die. Like I said, I never knew my mother...  
"My dad soon realized he would have to look after me himself. We fled from the den without anything, except a few clothes. We found a cave, that was empty, so we moved in. We quickly made it our home. My dad furnished the cave with bones and other stuff..."  
Inuyasha coughed loudly for the fifth time, which made Siyango pause. Everyone looked at Inuyasha, and waited for him to speak, if he was going to. Siyango had an annoyed look on her face. Inuyasha looked around once again, but did not speak. Siyango continued with her story.  
"Well, after I grew up a little, to about the age of three, my dad taught me how to hunt, and fight. Yes, this may seem young to you, but I was advanced for my age, and was able to defeat another demon much bigger than me.  
"It was hard training, but fun. I can remember a lot of it. That was good times... It was fun being able to defeat the demons..."  
Inuyasha looked up suddenly. He pointed at Siyango, and she looked at him. Inuyasha had that look of figuring something out, but Siyango just shook her head and continued with her story.  
"When I became five, my dad was looking at maybe getting married to a human woman. The human knew that my dad was a demon, and that I was his daughter. She did not know any of the demon news, for she was human. They never did get married thought...  
"The news was that I was quite well known for killing, especially humans. I was somewhat of a terror in villages. I was known as the Child Wolf. It was odd that they would fear me, because I was so young. I was also feared by many demons. Most were those of the weaker demons, but some stronger demons feared me.  
"Many beings have tried to destroy me, and my father. They would come late at night, when they thought we would be asleep. Me and my dad took turns watching at night. If we saw, or suspected an attack, we would wake the other. We usually triumphed over the enemy with ease. There were some, however, that were a little tougher. One of those encounters made my dad lose his life, and me remember the name of the demon who I need to get revenge on...  
"One night, when I was seven, I was keeping watch. I smelled the scent of a very potent demon. I ran inside of the cave and shook my dad awake. Once he was awake, we ran outside to find ourselves surrounded a horde of demons. We took out most of those demons, and the rest of them fled. We thought the battle was over, so we started to walk back into the cave. That was when my dad suddenly keeled over.  
"I looked around wildly, but I could not find anything. I sense the demon, it was strong, very strong, even stronger than my dad. I was somewhat scared, I will admit.  
"I ran over to my dad. He was bleeding badly in the back. As I was crouched beside him, I heard something fly past my ear.  
"I looked behind me, and saw a demon. I had never seen the demon before, but I knew this was not good. My dad was trying to get up, and succeeded to. He looked at the demon and spoke.  
"He said 'So, Naraku, you finally have come. After all the warnings I have heard over the years, you show your ugly head. Leave now, or you will die.'  
"'Kuro Taira, yes, I have come. You will be the one who will die, and your daughter too. Siyango is it? Or Child Wolf as some know her... She will make a nice trophy, unless she joins me. I have heard of what she can do. She is a powerful demon, she can do much, a lot more than most full grown demons. Siyango, join me and your father and you will survive, refuse and you both will die.'  
"I was dumbstruck, and very confused. I could not figure out how I was supposedly powerful as a full-grown demon. My dad was telling me to run, but I hardly heard him. All I pretty much heard was the voice of Naraku inside my head. He was telling my to join him over and over again. I found a way to tap into his thoughts. That was when I figured out that if I joined him, my dad would die no matter what.  
"I finally got out of his twisted mind. I heard my dad screaming at me to run. I refused to leave and let my dad get killed in his injured state. The thing that had pierced his skin earlier was a stake with a poisonous point. I knew that the poison must have been powerful enough to make him like that, so I could not run.  
"I took out my katana and looked at Naraku and shouted  
"'NO, I WILL NOT JOIN YOU, OR ANYONE ELSE WHO WISHES TO DESTROY MY FATHER!'  
"At that I charged at Naraku with the point of my katana facing his chest. He let it pierce his skin and smiled wickedly. He grabbed me by my neck and slammed me against the outside wall of it. He continued to hold me by my neck, and looked into my eyes.  
"'So, the answer is no, is it? Well, I'll see you in Hell, that is if I ever die.' Naraku said as he started to squeeze my neck. I could see his face growing darker as he constricted the air to my lungs.  
"Just as I was about to pass out, Naraku let go of my neck. I fell to the ground and gasped for breath. I looked up and saw my dad fighting Naraku. I looked around a little more, and saw my katana laying on the ground.  
"I got to my feet and picked it up. They did not notice that I had gotten up. I held my katana in my hands, and slashed at Naraku. I made a gash in his back, and he turned to face me. Naraku hit me with his hand, and sent me flying back into the outside wall of the cave again. While he did this, my dad had gotten a few good hits on Naraku.  
"Naraku had finally had enough, he took another poisonous stake and stuck it through my dad's neck. Naraku turned to where I was, but I was already gone. I had fled from the fight, knowing that my dad was already dead. I heard Naraku's voice ring out as I slipped away farther into the wilderness.  
"'We will meet again Siyango Taira, and when we do, I will be sure to kill you.' And I whispered to myself in reply,  
"'Not as long as I still remember what you have done, and my father's words of wisdom.'  
"Those words still ring inside my head, as do the words I said. Naraku will pay for all that he has done, and I will make sure of it."  
Siyango looked around the room. No one said anything. They just looked at the ground. None of them knew what to say. The silence was finally broken by Inuyasha.  
"Yes, you may come with us, we will leave in the morning, that is, as long as we may sleep here tonight," He said. Siyango smiled and nodded. She was finally going to get revenge on Naraku! 


End file.
